


Sound Effects and Overdramatics

by fortysixxand2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortysixxand2/pseuds/fortysixxand2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty cliche plot where Baekhyun likes sex and has tons of it with anyone who wants him. And Chanyeol never listens to gossip so he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Effects and Overdramatics

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't a ton of smut in this despite what the summary says

Baekhyun is the slut of SM University. Chanyeol just doesn't know it. He doesn't know because he's new at SMU. It's his junior year, and he's only about a semester in, instantly becoming one of the most popular with his height, good looks, and skills on the court.

He also doesn't know, because everyone else already does. There's no need to gossip about it much. Also, SM university is a pretty big place. So he doesn't hear the stories about Baekhyun sleeping with a different guy every week. All it takes is a date and a little bit of privacy, sometimes he doesn't even need that. Baekhyun isn't ashamed. He just likes sex. It's not a big deal to him or anyone else at this point.

He's sitting in the cafeteria having lunch with Kyungsoo before his afternoon class when he hears someone say his name.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun turns around to eye the guy standing in front of him. "Yes?" he says, eyebrows raised.

"I know this might be sudden, but uh, would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo who is sitting across the table from him, eyes wider than normal and mouth hanging open, because this bitch is getting asked out by-

Baekhyun turns to face the guy again eyeing him from head to toe, licking his lips as he does so. "Who are you?" he ask, and Kyungsoo makes a sound of protest because he knows that Baekhyun knows, this is muthafuckin'-

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." the guy answers. And of course Baekhyun knows his name. He is only one of the most popular guys in school.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun repeats. "Well I'm busy on Friday."

"Oh?" Chanyeol asks, a dejected look on his otherwise unbelievably handsome face.

"But I'm free on Saturday."

"Yea?"

"Yea." Baekhyun smiles.

"Well uh, can I get your number?" Chanyeol hands Baekhyun his phone. "I can text you later and we can make plans" he says as Baekhyun enters his number.

"That'd be fine." Baekhyun tries to sound as uninterested as possible, and Kyungsoo's mouth is still hanging open as he watches the interaction between the two. They've never even talked before, and just like that, Baekhyun has a fucking date with  _the_ Park Chanyeol, who is too busy watching Baekhyun enter his name with little hearts to accompany it to notice anything else going on around him.

He gives Chanyeol his phone back and Chanyeol leaves with an, "I'll text you later." Baekhyun smiles, Kyungsoo scoffs and rolls his eyes, and  _life is so fucking cruel,_ he thinks. Not that he wants Chanyeol or anything.

                                                                                                 

\-----

 

They decide by Thursday that dinner and a movie seemed like a good idea, which is pretty much how all of Baekhyun's dates go. By the time Saturday rolls around, Baekhyun has dragged Kyungsoo to several stores trying to find "the perfect outfit" or what he refers to as-  _the outfit that'll make Chanyeol wanna fuck me until I can't walk._ He settles on black skinny jeans that make his thighs look amazing, a white v neck and black cardigan, with white chucks to match. Chanyeol tells him he looks amazing and Baekhyun smiles because, duh, he knows.

Dinner is pretty uneventful, but in the most satisfying way. Truth be told, Baekhyun isn't quite used to it. They talk about anything and everything, and it turns out they get a long really well for two people who have never talked before. Baekhyun is enjoying himself, and he thinks he has never been on a date where they talked this much before they agree that sex sounded like a good idea. Baekhyun decides he quite likes it.

After dinner, they head over to the theater. They pick something scary, and Baekhyun doesn't really mind, as it'll give him an excuse to grab onto the the co-captain's biceps. He can't keep his eyes off of them whenever Kyungsoo drags him to home games. Something about supporting their team, but Baekhyun knows he just wants to watch Kim Jongin play.

They're sitting in the theater making small talk when suddenly Chanyeol leans in and grabs Baekhyun by the neck, pushing their lips together. Baekhyun is surprised, but not really. It's not uncommon for a guy to have his tongue down his throat by this point in a date. But Chanyeol had never even hinted that this is what he wanted. And Baekhyun had already accepted that.

So instead of giving in like he usually does, he pushes Chanyeol away.

"Chanyeol" he says "the previews are still showing!" Baekhyun eyes him incredulously. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm kissing you" Chanyeol replies, because it should be obvious.

"Wow. Not everyone kisses on the first date Chanyeol."

"They don't?" Chanyeol asks with a wink.

"No, they don't." Baekhyun says with a serious look on his face. Chanyeol apologizes and turns to watch the movie. Baekhyun mimics Chanyeol's actions with a smirk on his face.

He's not quite sure why he doesn't give in like he's done on all his previous dates. But he can't find it in himself to feel bad, nor regret it. It's the first time he actually enjoys the whole movie because he actually pays attention to it.

After the movie, Chanyeol walks Baekhyun home. At his door, Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck as he apologizes again for trying to take advantage of Baekhyun during the movie. A "good night Chanyeol," and Baekhyun's door closing in his face is all he gets in return.  
 

\-------

 

It's been about two weeks since their date, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol seem to really like each other. They hang out whenever they get the chance. Baekhyun doesn't whine anymore when Kyungsoo drags him to home games, you know, to support the team. And Chanyeol has developed this habit of asking Baekhyun permission before he kisses him. It's cute.

"So how goes the sex?" Kyungsoo asks in a nonchalant tone as he sits in the music room with the equally small male.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell" he says.

Kyungsoo snorts, "that ship sailed for you a long time ago." Baekhyun gasps and covers his mouth in mock insult while glaring at Kyungsoo. It doesn't last very long before he says, "Well, if you must be so nosy... I wouldn't know, because we haven't had sex."

"NO WAY!" His best friend yells. "You," he points to Baekhyun, "haven't had sex with him yet??" Baekhyun just shrugs his shoulders, far less interested in this conversation than Kyungsoo. "And why is that?"

"I don't know.. just because.."

"Because what?"

"Because I like him" Baekhyun says sheepishly. "He's really nice. We have a good time."

"That's it? So this is the guy to make you change your ways?" Kyungsoo doesn't seem convinved and he eyes Baekhyun until he gives in.

"What? Awesome dates are Awesome. And Chanyeol is seriously a gentleman. I mean he tried to make out with me before the movie even started on our first date, sorry I didn't tell you by the way. But I shut that down with the quickness." Kyungsoo cackles at Baekhyun's choice of words. But if he thought he was going to embarrass Baekhyun, he was WRONG.

"So who did you screw this weekend?" And that shuts Kyungsoo up promptly. He starts fidgiting in his seat and Baekhyun knows he's hit a nerve.

"No one and you know it. I'm still holding out for Jongin." Baekhyun chuckles softly. "Yea I know."

"Seriously Baek, the guy is gorgeous. And I have an even better chance now since he's friends with your new boyfriend" he grins.

"I find that funny since you run away every time I tell you that Chanyeol is coming around and bringing Jongin with him."

Kyungsoo sighs. "But he's so hot, and I get so nervous around him. I just wanna run my tongue on his abs." He says, glancing off into space. "And his lips are so enticing. And his face oh my god.. I just wanna sit on it and-"

"Soo!" Baek yells. "Where'd your virgin mind even learn words like that??"

"Listening to you" he winks. And it's true. Kyungsoo is a virgin. The only things he knows about sex come from listening to Baekhyun.

 

\--------

 

Down in the locker room. Chanyeol is having a similar conversation with a few guys from the team, except his insult is very real.

"So how is he?" Jonghyun asks.

"How is...?" he answers confused. "Baekhyun? Um, he's nice. We have a good time."

"Come on Park, you can do better than that. How'd he let you fuck him?" Jonghyun persues and now Chanyeol is really confused.

"What the hell dude. He didn't! We just hang out, and watch movies."

Jonghyun and Tao share a look before Jonghyun says, "Are you kidding me? We saw a movie too and the minute it was over he was dragging me to my car. I fucked him in the back seat." Chanyeol can't believe what he's hearing. Baekhyun had scolded him over a kiss! He's brought out of his thoughts by Zitao, who's scoffing and saying how Baekhyun couldn't even wait until the movie was over. "I had him right there in the theater" he says.

Before Chanyeol can crack skulls, he's being dragged away by Jongin. After a lot of convincing Jongin to tell him where Baekhyun is, they make their way to the music room where he burst through the doors and loudly exclaims "Kyungsoo get out."

"Excuse me?!" Kyungsoo eyes him, but before he can say anything else, Chanyeol yells again for him to leave.

"Let's go wait outside Soo," Jongin says in a soothing voice. But there's no way he's gonna leave Baekhyun alone. "It's ok Soo. Go ahead." He looks wearily at his friend before he lets Jongin take him outside.

 

Chanyeol is pacing back and forth in front of Baekhyun. He has this look on his face that sort of scares him, but he stays calm, not wanting to make anything worse.

"So am I some kind of joke? The only one who hasn't touched you?" he asks with disdain.

Baekhyun's eyes go wide and they start to sting. He has to tell himself several times not to cry in front of Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-" and he's unable to go on, made quiet by the fury in Chanyeol's eyes. "Who haven't you fucked?"

Baekhyun lets out a mixture of a sob and a gasp. "Yeol, I-"

"You what? You didn't think it was important to tell me that you fucked the entire basketball team?!" Chanyeol's voice is loud and unforgiving and it with that, Baekhyun puts his gaurd up.

"Actually it was only about half" he says with as much disinterest as he can muster. Anything to save face. Outside, Kyungsoo is pacing, the only thing keeping him there is Jongin.

"Oh my god because that's so much better." Chanyeol says, sarcasm dripping like venom with every word.

"Hey! You knew who I was before you asked me out-"

"Actually no, I didn't. I don't know  _THAT_  Baekhyun. The one that's like a bitch in heat who doesn't even have the decency to leave the public theater before he's riding some guys dick!"

The sound of skin on skin is so loud, even Kyungsoo and Jongin wince on the other side of the door.

"This, Baekhyun gestures between the two of them, "whatever this is, it's done." He walks past Chanyeol to leave.

"That's not what I meant."

"Which part Chanyeol? Am I not a Bitch in heat? Am I not the slut who lets a guy fuck him in the movie theater?? Which part?!" he yells.

"Baek please."

"The only sad part about this situation is that you didn't get to fuck me too. Right Park?" Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. Baekhyun's last sentence is like another slap in the face. Baekhyun turns to leave again, but Chanyeol grabs him the wrist to stop him. Baekhyun pushes him away before pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Don't touch me Park Chanyeol. Don't follow me! Don't talk to me! Don't even fucking look at me!" he yells.

He walks out to see Jongin and Kyungsoo standing in the hall. He stands there, staring at the floor, not sure of what to do or say until Kyungsoo hestitantly asks, "Baek..are you ok?" A raggeg whisper of his friend's name is all he gets out before breaking into heart wenching sobs. Chanyeol can hear him back inside the music room, but can't bring himself to even move.

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun and looks back at Jongin who's looking more apologetic than anyone. "Im gonna take him home" he says. Jongin simply nods.

When they get about half way down the hall, he hears Jongin call his name and turns to see the tan male running up to them. "Yea?" he asks, confused. Jongin places a kiss on his cheek before saying, "take care of him, okay." Kyungsoo nods, eyes wide and Jongin offers a smile, waving goodbye before running back to Chanyeol.

The taller male looks up, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What the hell did I just do?"

"That" Jongin says. "I don't know what the hell that was. But I think it's safe to say.. you fucked up."

 

\---------

 

"Good morning Mrs. Byun!"

"Hi Kyungsoo, have you had breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am I have. I just stopped by to see Baekhyun before heading to school" he says with the same smile he's been faking for 3 days now. It's not that he doesn't like Baekhyun's mom. She's like a second mom to him and he loves her like one.

It's just that Baekhyun is a lying piece of shit. So Kyungsoo has to be a lying piece of shit by default so that he can make it past Mrs. Byun without any suspicions.

"Aww such a sweet young man. My son is lucky to have a friend like you" she coos before heading out the door to work. He waves before dashing up the stares to Baekhyun's room.

"Okay, how long are we gonna play this game?"

"I don't know. How much longer until graduation?"

Kyungsoo sighs in exasperration. "You won't graduate if your ass doesn't come to class Byun!" Baekhyun just throws the covers back over his head and throws a tantrum under his blankets. Kyungsoo, being the best friend that he is, rips them off, straddles Baekhyun, taking his wrist and holding them at the top of his head.

"As adorable as you are Soo, you're not my type"

"Okay one.. gross. And two, you gotta come back to school sometime Baek."

I don't  _have_  to do anything but stay a Korean male and die. Two things that can't be changed or avoided.

Kyungsoo thinks for a minute. "Well technically, you don't even have to stay a male," Kyungsoo says while Baekhyun proceeds to kick his legs around in an attempt to get Kyungsoo off of him. "But if you want that death to come sooner, it can and it will if you dont stop fucking kicking me. Ow!"

"Well either way, you need to get off, and get out so I can go back to bed" Baekhyun replies.

"Baekhyuniiiieee pleeeease!!!" Kyungsoo whines as he climbs from a top his best friend. "I miss you at school. And I'm getting tired of the pathetic that is Park Chanyeol. He's been asking Jongin about you for the past 3 days, and he's sick of it too"

"Why would he ask?" Baekhyun says as he gathers his blankets and wraps himself back up in a cacoon, head included, before throwing out a muffled, "And how the fuck would Jongin know?"

"Well, we've been kind of.. hanging out?" Kyungsoo says with a shrug. Baekhyun peeks his head from under the blankets, eyes squinting and scrutinizing before asking, "Whats that mean?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's been sitting with me at lunch, and we talk about all sorts of things. And he always asks how you are, and if you need anything." he says with a smile, and with each word he gets a little more excited. "And he's at the front gate waiting for me every morning to walk me to class, and when I walk out, hes waiting for me just so he can walk me to the next one. Baek, it's amazing."

"Wow. Are you serious?" He ask.

"Yea. He's totally a sweetheart."

"He totally just wants in your pants." Baekhyun says with a roll.of his eyes.

"Oh I know he wants to fuck me. He's complimented my ass a total of ten times in the past 3 days. I counted." He says with a smug grin. They both laugh and Kyungsoo is happy to see his friend smile again.

"But he also confessed that he really likes me. That he has for a while and he's really happy that I came to all the home games. That's where Chanyeol first saw you by the way. Oh! And he won't so much as touch even my notebook without permission. He says he wants me to trust him." Baekhyun is still rolled in his blanket safe haven when Kyungsoo says, "And here's the kicker, he skipped dance practice yesterday just to walk me home."

Baekhyun bolts up in bed at this news, eyes wide. "No way!" he says. And Kyungsoo just nods his head. "Wow. That's um. I mean Chanyeol says that dance is-"

"His life. I know!" Kyungsoo squeals. And with that, Baekhyun has to hold back the tears threatening to spill because- "Im glad for you Soo. At least one of gets that happy ending."

"You'll get yours Baek. Trust me. He wouldn't be asking about you if he didn't care."

"He wouldn't have said those things if he did."

"Look you're my best friend and I'll support just about anything you do. You know that. But he was confused. And hurt I'm sure. I mean.. Jongin says he really didn't know Baek."

"Yea," he says, "well you're gonna be late for school, so you better go." Baekhyun reaches out his arms like a spoiled toddler in hopes of receiving a hug from his best friend, which Kyungsoo gladly obliges before heading out.

 

\--------

 

Kyungsoo's lunch hour usually goes something like this: during lunch Jongin and Kyungsoo sit together. About ten minutes in, Chanyeol comes to find them. He drags Jongin away, and asks if Kyungsoo has told him anything about Baekhyun. Jongin says no. Chanyeol walks away looking like a kicked puppy.

Today is no different, except this time, Kyungsoo decides to put him out of his misery.

"Look Park, he didn't come to school today and I don't know that he's coming tomorrow."

"Kyungsoo, I didn't mean-"

"I know, I know. But he doesn't. You really hurt him Chanyeol."

I know. And I've tried to talk to him. I call and text him every chance I get. He isn't answering me. He won't talk to me."

"You gotta make him listen" Kyungsoo says.

"I'm trying! I go by his dorm, he doesn't answer the door. I wait around. God I feel like such a stalker." While he's whinning, Kyungsoo pulls out a piece of paper to scribble something down.

"Park" he says, voice earnest, "you gotta make him listen." He holds out the piece of paper to Chanyeol.

"What's this?"

"It's his mom's address. That's where he is. Where he has been."

Chanyeol breaks out into a face splitting grin and pulls Kyungsoo into a bone crushing hug. Jongin has to pry Chanyeol off of him.

 

\----------

 

Baekhyun is woken up from his nap by the incessant ringing of his doorbell. He tries to ignore it, but the fucker, whoever it is, won't stop and it's pissing Baekhyun off. He hops out of bed cursing the wrecker of his rest to high heaven, only stopping when he swings the curtain back on the window next to the door and seeing who it is.

Closing it swiftly, his heart starts beating a mile a minute and he suddenly can't breath. He tries to tiptoe away, back to his room, when he hears, "I saw you look out the window Baekhyun." He whispers a harsh _damn it_ and tiptoes back to the door befofre realizing he's been caught, and him tiptoeing in his own house is ridiculous.

He cracks the door open just a smidge, Chanyeol can only see one if his eyes, and part of his pouting lips, and looks the brooding giant up and down before asking, in a tone harsher than he meant it to be, but fuck it because Chanyeol deseraves it, "what do you want Park?"

Chanyeol sighs and says, "I just want to talk to you."

"You did all the talking a few days ago. I don't need to hear anymore about what a slut I am."

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it. Please let me explain."

"What's there to explain? Baekhyun asks, "I'm a slut and you don't want me any-"

"Damn it Baek!" Chanyeol yells in that booming voice. It causes Baek to jump back a little, pulling the door with him. It gives Chanyeol enough room to slip inside and close the door behind him.

"Get out!" Baekhyun yells at him.

"No."

"Fucking leave Chanyeol!"

"No! Im not. Not until you talk to me."

Baekhyun lets out an annoyed scream and turns to walk away. "Don't follow me Park!" he screams. But Chanyeol doesn't listen. There was no way he was making that mistake again. He follows Baekhyun up the stairs begging the shorter male for just 2 mins. All he gets is Baekhyun's bedroom door slammed in his face. He closes his eyes and leans his head on the door, while on the other side, baekhyun is wrapping himself back up in his blankets, fighting back tears for the nth time that day.

"Baekhyun please" Chanyeol whispers. And if it weren't so quiet in the house, Baekhyun wouldn't be able to hear him. "Don't shut me out like this." And at that, Baekhyun lets the tears fall. He doesn't want to shut Chanyeol out. But he made it perfectly clear what he thinks about him.

Chanyeol puts his hand on the door knob, deciding to take a chance on twisting it, although he knows its going to be locked. But to his surprise, it isn't. He peeks inside to see the cutest Baekhyun burrito, and a smile forms on his lips. But then Baekhyun looks up at him with tears in his eyes, and his smile drops. He walks hesitantly over to the bed and lies next to baekhyun, putting an arm around him to bring him closer. Baekhyun doesnt pull away, and the taller male takes it as a good sign that the former will at least hear him out.

"I didn't mean any of those things Baek."

"Ookepthyunat."

Chanyeol couldn't understand anything the shorter male was saying with his face buried in his chest. He pulls back confused and asks Baekhyun to repeat himself. Baekhyun refuses to look up but he knows Chanyeol.is staring at him. He can feel the taller males breath on his cheek.

"I said, you keep saying that. And how did you even know where I was?"

"Kyungsoo told me."

"Hmph. That traitor" He answers with a pout. "He said he was on my side." Chanyeol chuckles a bit at how cute Baekhyun is, and he definitely doesn't want to miss out on seeing more puppy Baekhyun. He has to.make this right.

"Listen, I.. I don't care ok. What you did.. or who.. or..idk. It's none of my business."

"Damn right it's not" Baekhyun mumbles.

"I just.. I'm not mad or angry with you. But Baek I really didnt know. I was shocked. And pretty hurt."

Baekhyun sits up and finally looks at chanyeol only to ask incredulously, "If you didn't know, then why, on our first date to the movies, were you trying to stick your tongue down my throat before the movie even started?"

"I.. I can explain that."

"Please do."

"Okay, so I know I'm co-captain of the basketball team, and I have all this sawg-"

"That's debatable" Baekhyun cuts in.

"BUT! I'm really dumb.. with people I like."

"That's not debat-"

"Are you gonna let me finish?" Baekhyun sighs but gestures for Chanyeol to continue talking.

"I'd been wanting to kiss you all night. Hell I'd thought about everyday since the day Jongin pointed you out with Kyungsoo at one of the home games." Baekhyun blushes at that, so Kyungsoo was telling the truth. "It took a lot for me to ask you out. And I was so nervous on the date. I had that beer to calm me down at dinner. I wasn't thinking straight I guess."

"You're blaming the beer?" the smaller male deadpans.

"Baek," Chanyeol says in a warning tone. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and flicks his wrist, another gesture for Chanyeol to go on. "I'm not blaming anything. It was all me. I was stupid. And it was a mistake. But I swear to you it wasn't because.. I.. ya know..had heard anything. I really just wanted to kiss you."

"When the guys said.. those things. I was so mad. So jealous. I didn't wanns believe any of it. Even on my way to talk to you I didn't wanna believe it."

"Can we not talk about that?" Baekhyun asks. He doesn't want to start crying again.

"But Baek I don't care. I swear. I only care about you." Chanyeol says as wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist to pull him closer. He kisses the shorter male's foerhead, then both his eyes as he rubs soothing circles into his cheeks.

"Baek, look at me." And he does. "I don't want anyone else" Chanyeol continues, "Just you." He kisses Baekhyun's cheek. "Only you" he whispers before kissing his lips. And this is the exact situation Baekhyun doesn't want to be in. If he gives in to Chanyeol now, he'll only be proving what a slut he is. But Chanyeol feels so good as he settles in between Baekhyun's thighs.  _Wait when the hell did that happen??_

 

 

He kisses down to Baekhyun's neck then back up to his ear. "No one else can see you like this" and Baekhyun could cum in his pajams from the taller's voice alone. "Just me" he says as he kisses Baekhyun's ear. "Only me" he whispers and he continues to kiss down the side of his neck. Bakehyun is so light headed and breathless, that all he can do is nod his head before his back arches, because holy shit, he can  _feel_  how hard Chanyeol is inside his jeans.

"You're mine Baek. Say it" he damands and he lifts the smaller male up to remove his shirt.

I- I'm yours" he whispers in return. And Chanyeol's smile has never been more beautiful he thinks.

He continues to let Chanyeol undress him and kiss down his way down to jusy above his own leaking cock. He wants Chanyeol to touch him so bad, and he's been holding back moans and whimpers because he doesn't want Chanyeol to think he's too eager. But suddenly he feels a hot, mosit heat around him and he can't help the moan that spills from his mouth. He'd be ashamed to say that it came from him if he could even think straight. But he can't, because he's never had a blow job before, and who knew. This is the pleasure he's been giving others all along.

His body is on fire and Chanyeol is showing him no mercy. He pulls off of  Baekhyun with an obscene pop and runs his hands up to his hips and back down to his thighs, all the while whispering how sexy Baekhyun is, and how he wants to make him scream his name. There are a few kisses to the inside of both his thighs, then Suddenly his legs are being pushed back and Chanyeol's tongue is teasing him. His back arches off the bed becaus holy shit, two first in one night?! Chanyeol is eating him out like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

 

Hes never had a guy pleasure him before and his head is spinning from all the desire. But it's nothing compared to when Chanyeol slides in a finger, and God help him to not come right then. Sure he has been fingered but never with the objective of making HIM feel good. Only to get him stretched and ready for others.

Chanyeol adds another finger as he moves back up to take in Baekhyun's leaking cock once more. At this point Baekhyun is moaning like a wanton whore, and it's music to Chanyeol's ears. But then it happens. Chanyeol hits that spot and he doesn't stop. And all Baekhyun can think about is how badly he wants to come, but he doesn't want this to be over. He's never had a guy hit  _that_  spot, Not on purpose anyway, and not unless he was the one on top, working towards his own end.

The fact that Chanyeol wants to pleasure  _him_ , wants  _him_  in general, sends Baekhyun over the edge, and he comes with Chanyeol's name on his lips and his come down Chanyeol's throat. And Chanyeol swallows every bit of it with a look so smug, Baekhyun could slap him. He crawls back to place a searing kiss on Baekhyun's lips before laying beside him and bringing the blankets up to cover them both.

They lay in silence for.a few moments before Beakhyun is reaching to Chanyeol's still hard cock. Chanyeol lets out a soft moan and lets Baekhyun stroke him a few times before pushing his hands away.

"But you didnt-"

"I don't need to" Chanyeol says. And Baekhyun is so fucking confused.

"This was for you Baekhyun. And I got what I wanted by making you feel good."

"I'm confused." He finally says.

Chanyeol laughs and pulls Baekhyun down to lay his head on his chest.

"It's ok. You'll learn that sometimes it can be about you. If I can make u happy. I'm happy." He presses a kiss to the top of Baekhyun's head, and Baekhyun has no idea what to say or how to feel. So he cries, and Chanyeol lets him, never releasing the hold he has around the smaller male's waist.

They stay up the rest of the night talking, kissing, touching, caressing. Chanyeol is gentle when he  _finally_ takes Baekhyun, all  _five_ times.

Baekhyun has never been more thankful for the 48 hour shifts required of his mom at the hospital.

 


End file.
